The present invention relates to simulations, virtual world simulations of the real-world or real-life or a virtual world and the like, and more particularly to a system and method for avatar cloning in a virtual world.
Computer based simulations are becoming more ubiquitous. Simulations may be used for training purposes, for entertainment or for other purposes. Computer simulations such as Second Life™ or similar simulations present a virtual world which allows users or players to be represented by characters known as avatars. Second Life is a trademark of Linden Research, Inc. in the United States, other countries or both. Second Life is an Internet-based virtual world launched in 2003 by Linden Research, Inc. A downloadable client program called the Second Life Viewer enables users, called “Residents”, to interact with others in the virtual world through motional avatars. The virtual world basically simulates the real world or environment. The users or residents via their avatar can explore the virtual world, meet other users or residents, socialize, participate in individual and group activities, create and trade items (virtual property) and services from one another.
Currently, an avatar in a virtual world controlled by a user may be in only one location at a time. If a user wanted his avatar to be in more than one location in the virtual world at a specific time, the user would have to choose only one of the locations, possibly missing out on one or more opportunities. Currently known virtual world systems limit a user to having only a single avatar within an account running on a computer system. Accordingly, the user would be required to set up multiple accounts each running on a separate system in order to develop and control multiple avatars within the virtual world. Additionally, this approach can have significant drawbacks. For example, maintaining all of the characteristics, identity and profiles across multiple avatars may be an overwhelming challenge. Also, maintaining the different virtual world actions of each avatar may be difficult and cumbersome, especially if they are on different computer systems.